Soñador Eterno
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: Alfred descubre a Bruce viendo una foto de Diana… Después es descubierto por su mejor amigo, Clark, Superman.


Soñador Eterno.

De: HawkAngel XD

No son míos, desafortunamente…. TT si no, no estuviera escribiendo fics… en este caso songfics… -.-UUUU

BMWW

Alfred descubre a Bruce viendo una foto de Diana… Después es descubierto por su mejor amigo, Clark, Superman.

N/A: heeeeeeeeeeeey ke onda! Como stan? Espero ke muy bien, aunke ahora yo no lo este, toy enfermita, pero como toda ocasión, aprovecho para escribir algo, buenoz, espero ke escuchar música de Intocable, y sobre todo que es el CD nuevo, me de inspiración… (Cómprenlo esta muy bueno… ;)…) D mmm ok… los dejo… se me cuidan muchooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,

Muchos kisses! D…!

Cueva…

Son las 8… El caballero de la noche, revisando archivos, claro de la Liga. (n/a, con traje, pero sin su mascara) Revisando poco a poco se encontró con una foto, un recorte de periódico: La mujer maravilla con Cheetah, esta poniéndola en el automóvil (A/n: jajaja árbol… Jajajaja) de policía. Al ver esto sonrió, no solo por ver a Cheetah que iba a ser llevada a prisión, si no por su captora, La mujer maravilla, al notar esto se sonrojó… No pudo evitar abrir el archivo de ella. Abrió el archivo de su computadora. De pronto recordó una foto que tenia en los cajones de su escritorio, abrió el segundo cajón de su lado derecho, sacó la foto.

Un gran sonrojo vino a sus mejillas, Ella en su traje, pero además estaba acompañada de sus compañeros, amigos, y claro el también sale con ellos. Pensando en el aquel momento…

-FlashBack-

"heeeeeeeeey chicos, chicos..." Flash dijo muy animado, "Por favor, una foto, un bonito recuerdo, una buena memoria," dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si, que buena idea" Superman dijo alegre.

"Para tener un recuerdo, con todo gusto" Diana respondió con una sonrisa.

"Batman?" Superman preguntó.

"esta bien", (N/A: no le quedo de otra vdd? U… jijii XD)

"bien y ustedes?" Flash se dirigió a Chica Halcón y a Linterna verde, ya que J'onn no comento nada porque estaba preparando la cámara… (N/A: aaaa ke lindo el, vdd:D)

"mmm, esta bien…" Chica Halcón comento…

"promete ponerlo en un bonito cuadro…" Linterna dijo con una sonrisa.

"claro" Flash dijo poniéndose en pose para la foto, Los demás lo siguieron poniéndose junto a el.

"listos?" J'onn pregunta a los demás, poniendo la cámara en posición, para oprimir el botón, ir a acomodarse, y la cámara tomar la imagen.

Cuando J'onn se acomodo mostró su mejor sonrisa, aunque esta no sea muy clara como la de Flash, pero eso no importa, ya que pondría su mejor sonrisa.

"whiskey"

-Termino de FlashBack-

Bonitos recuerdos, y ahora mas, porque por aquella persona a quien ahora mira dulcemente, empezaba a sentir algo especial, le habia dado un ligero beso en sus mejillas… recordando esto no evito lanzar un suspiro. (N/A: suspiro, wow, andaba un pokito fumadita, para poner eso, yo creo ke sie… XD jajajaja, naaaaah nada de eso… jaja, buenoz… jijiji XD)Después de esto, puso la foto encima de su escritorio. Y empezó a revisar de nuevo sus archivos…

'_Que voy a hacer,_

_Para decirle que la quiero, _

_Como le haré, _

_Si cuando esta cerca de mi tiemblo de miedo_

(N/A: miedo, ke no es el, El Hombre sin miedo, (ya se ke es el caballero de la noche, pero gueeeeeeeno) aaah no es ese Daredevil?... O.Ô? ahí me dicen, va?... jejejeje XD)

No evito volver a tomar la foto, y admirar la belleza de esa mujer; ojos azules, como el cielo… labios rojos, como evitar tomarlos y hacerlos suyos, en un tierno beso…

"parece que lo tiene en el cielo, cierto señor?" Alfred comento, al ver esa mirada en esa foto. "su te señor…"

"aaah perdón… no te escuche entrar, si gracias… " Se vio a si mismo, mas rojo que nada, pero para disimular, volvió a poner la foto en el lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba… tomo su taza de te.

"seguro que no quiere comentar nada?…"… Alfred pregunto, para saber que estaba sintiendo, Bruce, Batman… el…

"em… no…"… "esta bien si…"

"en donde empezamos…"

Tomando un poco de té, respondió "siento algo muy fuerte, algo muy tierno por ella…",

"fue por ese beso, cierto, pero ya sentía algo por ella antes?", pregunto, acercando una silla, y sentándose.

"si, eso creo, pero con ese beso, creo que todo eso se desbordo y ya… pues no puedo controlarlo… solo cuando Batman esta…"

"porque no sale con ella, siendo usted mismo?"

"mmm… quisiera hacerlo de las dos Formas, siendo Bruno Díaz, y siendo el hombre de la mascara, Batman" "es mucho pedir si quiero ser su dueño, y ser la razón de todas sus miradas…" (n/a: aaaah esa frasesita la puse, por una canciòn kawaii de Intocable… aaaah el amor… ¿X?… jeje… Kcld, jajaja soy mala… jijiji XD)

"Ella tomara la decisión correcta, seguro, lo elegirá… es bueno que se desahogue… Es mejor que tener todos esos sentimientos dentro,"

"me vuelve loco… tiene unos hermosos ojos azules… muero por verlos"

"aaah si que te vuelve loco, eh?" Superman dijo, mientras entraba a la cueva…

_No se porque,_

_Pero desde que la conozco soy feliz _

_Por mi cambio,_

_Y ahora a todo el mundo le hablo sobre este amor… _

"em…" Bruno de nueva cuenta se vio en apuros… de todas formas no evito ponerse rojo ante la pregunta…

"no trates de esconderlo, yo mismo lo escuche, te gusta Diana… acéptalo… " Clark diciendo, algo insistente. Bruno se mantuvo callado, pensando en la mejor respuesta.

Levantándose de la silla, "señores me retiro… quiere algo, un café, un té?"

"café, gracias, Alfred"

"en un momento se lo traigo, Señor," Alfred dijo, para dirigirse a las escaleras.

"pues… no te mentiré, si me gusta… me encantan esos ojos azules, esos labios… ahhh…"

"Wow, no pensé que Batman, muriera por alguien," sentándose en la silla y riendo un poco… (N/A: jajaja soy mala, muahahah… XD)

"tengo sentimientos recuerdalo…"

"si, pero nunca los muestras…" dijo mientras veía la foto que estaba en el escritorio "por lo visto, esa foto te quita concentración…" riendose un poco…

"no te rias… no del todo"

"Bruno," "por favor, tienes que hacer algo… siiiii, tienes que… " Clark dijo dándole apoyo a su amigo a salir con la mujer maravilla. (N/A: jajaja si, ya se de esa clase de apoyo… jejeje… XD)

_Y me volví un romántico, _

_Soñador eterno, _

_Que mira las estrellas,_

_Que juro las pondría en tus manos si pudiera… _

"si, todo en su momento…"

"todo en su momento, me sorprendes, enserio…"

En momentos se ve bajar a Alfred con una charola con una jarra de plata con café, una taza, crema, azúcar y una cuchara. Alfred, sirvió café en la taza, puso una cuchara en el pequeño plato que sostenía esta, le dio una servilleta a Clark, y le dio el café. Puso la azúcar, y la crema en el escritorio, que estaba alado de ellos.

"gracias, Alfred" Clark dijo dando una sonrisa.

"con gusto, con permiso" Alfred dijo, y se dirigió a subir las escaleras.

"si, no puedo actuar rápido, necesito pensar bien las cosas, a tratarnos mucho màs, no es mejor eso, tratarnos mejor, para ver que puede pasar"

"pues si, tiene cierto aire de realidad" Clark, dijo al recordar como se lleva con Lois… "en cierta parte, eso es lo que me pasa con Lois, tengo que llevarme muy bien con ella, para invitarla a salir, como ese es el caso, pues… tu sabes, todo esta saliendo muy bien" dijo, para después tomar una cuchara, y poner algo de azúcar y crema, en su café.

"te felicito, es mejor llevar tranquila la situación, llevarse mejor, y momentos después Salir"

"si en definitiva, pero cuanto tienes con esto?" preguntando, dando ligeras vueltas a su café y tomando un poco de este.

"no mucho, pero con ese beso, se desbordo todo…"

"claro, el beso, vaya si estas muy enamorado…" tomando mas cafè…

_Y me volví un romántico _

_Soñador eterno,_

_Que para verte las horas se hacen eternas, _

_Cuando te quiero hablar me gana la vergüenza. _

"pero tu que crees, me aceptará para algo màs?"

"claro, pero no sin antes llevarte mejor, tener mas contacto con ella, si quieres te puedo ayudar, como Batman, necesitas ayuda… pero si tratas con ella, siendo Bruno Díaz, no necesitaras ayuda"

"en modo Batman, si… Modo Bruno Díaz, necesito màs tiempo, no lo crees, porque ella todavía no sabe que mi identidad es Bruno Díaz…"

"entonces, todo a su tiempo" Clark comentó, tomando un poco de café.

A esto, Bruno vuelve a tomar esa foto, y admirar de nuevo esa imagen, la imagen de la mujer que por ahora sentía algo especial…

_Me paso todo el día pensando, _

_Que te voy a decir, _

_Termino y muero en el intento,_

_Siguió siendo, _

_Un soñador eterno…'_

Fin…

N/A: Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Que les pareció, es la primera vez, que escribo de esta parejita, se me da mas con la otra (HGGL), Dejen Reviews TTUUU… Siempre les digo, y se acuerdan… no… Ok, espero recibir, aunque sea uno, pero por el amor a Dios, ok, solo… mandenlos… TT Reviews!... buenoz… Cuídense, Ciao!

Dedicado a… no se… a mi madre fic, a mis hijas fic, aaa mi nii-kum, a Subaru Sumeragi… (Sel-Chan) , Eleazar… :D(eeei gracias por tus reviews, me mandaste como 10… :D… -.-U, algo le pasa a esta pagina ke no me deja verlos…. TT), psss… jejeje… mmm a mis todos mis miguitos… (si, kieren alguna historia ke se las dedike, me dicen ok?… ;)… ) a los ke siguen mis historias… cuales?... son muy pocos… TT… tengo ke rogar por reviews… … buenoz… a la mayoría…

Hecho: 19 de Febrero, 5... y cachito de la tarde…

Sorrys por no haberlo subido antes, pero existen los problemitas de red… …. Maldishon polpit… buenoz… auf weidersehen:D


End file.
